Harry Potter and the Hippies of Peace
by BlackoSun
Summary: Self Insert! Harry Potter abandoned in a simple alley. Artemis Zincha and Apollo Zincha a couple that roams the world. The 80s were just sent back to the 70s.


Harry Potter and the Hippies of Peace

Chapter 01: Alleyway Baby

I own only the PlotOCsMyself

"Whaaaaaaa!Whaaaaaa!Whaaaaaaa!" A young couple in their mid 20s stopped at the cries "Whaaaaaaa!Whaaaaaaa!Whaaaaaaa!" At the second set the woman ran into a dark alleyway her husband close behind. "Whaaaaaaa!Whaaaaaaa!Whaaa-" the woman picked up a raven haired toddler "Hush baby, Its OK Artemus is here." The child queited down "Apollo can we keep him? I mean he's all alone, as a toddler!" The man kneeled down and picked up a small baby blanket with letter. Apollo read the letter and frowned "Artemus dear, He's Harry Potter the defeater of the Dark Lord. I just finished reading this and he was supposed to be with his relatives...who don't want him." Artemus gasped and held Harry tighter, petting his hair softly "I won't leave him! We can adopt him and change his name we'll be safe Apollo I pray." Rising slowly Artemus cradled the now sleeping child before appariting back to their home.

Artemus laied Harry down on the tie-dyed couch,placing a knotted blanket over him, and went to the front of the bus to speak to Apollo. Sitting in the passenger seat Artemus pulled out a map of magical cities "He's asleep on the couch, I've placed a alerting charm on him for when he awakes. Now then I believe France is nice this time of year what do you think Apollo?" A smile from the man told Artemus that she was right. Minutes later the 'hippie-van' was driving down french roads with out notice by humans "Apollo keep us safe I'm going to prepare a room for Harry." Artemus walked down the buses interior as it stretched she came to a stop at a doorway with gray beads. Artemus entered the colorful room and pulled out her wand, Elm 141/2 inches with knezel whisker, and flicked it about the room making a tie-dyed bed, purple chest, yellow desk, a few cushions, and a blue dreamcatcher. As Artemus finished the alerting charm went off rushing out she watched Harry wake up slowly confused.

Harry stared at the woman who he remembered had held him in the alley Uncle Vernon had thrown him. Fearfully standing up Harry walked to her "Where am I?" His voice came out as weak and pitiful as it had at number 4. He squeaked when he registered that the woman had picked him up "Who are you? Why do you want to hug a freak like me?!?" The woman growled at the word freak. The woman put Harry down on the couch "My name is Artemus Athena Zincha. An you Harry aren't a freak no you are a wizard, the same as me and my husband but, we are muggleborns well your a half-blood.My husband's name is Apollo Ares Zincha he's driving right now. Anyway I came to tell you that your room is complete." Artemus stood up and plucked Harry from the seat. Harry looked around in amazement as they walked way past what should of been possible for the bus. Harry didn't blink as they came to his room ,tears weld up in his eyes as Artemus smiled "This so all yours the only thing I have to warn you about is that we move very often and we're friends of many races in fact we are going to meet some Veela that will love you!" As Artemus left Harry crawled into bed falling back asleep.

Artemus was in a bad mood "How dare those filthy muggles call Harry a freak! I wish I could kill them and get ried of their pathetic gene!" Apollo sighed as he stopped the van at a huge villa "Artemus go wake Harry up he needs to know about changing his name so that enemies don't go after him." A slight nod later showed Artemus going to Harry's room. Apollo sighed and cursed the muggles that Harry had known for a short time he knew it was strange for muggleborn's to hate muggles but they did. Apollo looked up as Harry came in hanging around Artemus's neck "Hello Harry I'm Apollo, you need to know that if you stay with us you need to have a new name is that fine?" Harry smiled and nodded. Artemus grinned "Well say yes or no to any name I list off we use the Greek gods mainly. Ares?" Harry shook his head "Zues?" "No" "Poseidon?" "No" "Morpheus?" "No" "Well all I have left is Hades." "Yes!" Artemus looked at Harry amused "Hades the king of the Underworld, now then for a middle name. Athena? Hestia? Demeter? Hera?" Harry shook his head. Apollo looked thoughtful "How about Calypso?" Harry smiled "Cahlipseo!" Artemus cheered "Hades Calypso Zincha!" Hades hugged her tighter and whispered "Hades Cahlipseo Zencha" snuggling closer Hades drifted off.

Janine Oprecil was a full blooded veela and a master at their arts but at the moment she hated her blood as drunken men had attacked her and now she was trapped. She released a high pitched scream in hope some one would help she closed her eyes in fear as they drew closer "Get away from her!" The men scattered at the dark voice Janine cringed as the form came near "Don't worry we came to see Quein Rebile head of the veelas." Janine hugged the person and sobbed desperately in hope that it wasn't a dream. The female stroked Janine's hair and led her to the veela villa for comfort.

Quein Rebile smiled at Apollo and the boy with him "Its been 3 years? An might I ask who this handsome dear is?" Apollo kissed Queins hand this is "Hades Calypso Zincha. We adopted him he was originally Harry James Potter I know you've hear of him." Quein laughed "Yes I have and I see that you wish for him to learn Veela Magick." Apollo nodded his approval "Yes you are correct Ms.Veela Queen." A sonic boom shook the entire world at that moment.

"Harri slid her hand teasingly down Professor Snape's chest and lend in whispering "'Now about that detention I believe that you have been a naughty teacher..."' Harri kissed Snape consuming his taste and pressed her body against his. She pushed Snape backwards to the desk "'Please Severus won't you teach me what your body feels like much more physically?"' Harri licked Snape along his jaw..." I look up in panic "The fan fiction barrier has been compromised a great rift in time has been created!" A flash of light flooded my dark room. Evil voice 'HaHaHa!'.

I fell down the stream of lost fan fictions coming to a halt at fan fiction #79220417 Harry Potter raised by a pair of hippies. I knew that my mission was to complete the fiction and to do so I would need to take on one of my many,many persona's. "Your mission is to finish this story! Good luck BlackoSun! My advice? Pick a good one...anyway don't die." I puffed out my chest "I want to be able to do what ever the hell I want Rift! I shall create my person give me the traits of this world." A screen popped up with a blonde haired,blue eyed,blank faced starting avatar.

Skin tone: White as snow/ Face shape: Heart/ Eye color: Green with Crimson streaks/ Hair color: Raven wing Black/ Height: 6'5/ Weight: 167pds/ Age:13-unchanging/ Metamorphosis/ Parseltounge/ Beast speaker/Muti-Animagius/ Witch/ Vampyre/ Werewolf/ Veela/ Merperson/ Dwarf/ Godric Gyfinndor/ Helga Hufflepuff/ Rowena Ravenclaws/ Salazar Slytherin/ Heir of Death/ Master of Magic/ Name: Avada Kedavra ;

"Did you really name yourself Avada Kedavra? The killing curse, most deadly thing in the universe? Wow you are a ass!" I flipped the Rift the bird and cut my hand throwing blood at the creation. "Unveil! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Trendles of darkness wrapped around my body squeezing until they dissipated into my skin. I smirked and let my body return to normal the new mode added "OK Rift set me lose! I have a world to overthrow!!!" A new blinding light and I made a sonic boom.

Hades woke up with a start as the sonic boom went off and the sound barrier shattered he screamed like everyone else in the world. A small crater formed 6feet from where Hades had been set, a shape stood up and moved to Hades hugging him. The figure ran their hands over his head soothing the pain, they shot a look over the room before pushing out a impossible wave of healing magic. "Hush child of prophecy, Avada will keep you safe." The thin whisper soothed him to sleep as the magic took hold.

Apollo groaned in agony as he pushed up from the marble floors "What?" He looked to the side searching for Hades, instead finding a teen holding him. "Get away from him!" The girl looked up with Green eyes, blood red streaks making them unearthly "Shh! He's asleep if he wakes the magick will be agonizing." Apollo's blood froze at magic. "What magic!?" She smiled stroking Hades hair softly "Young Hades will become my little brother by magick as said my her Lady. My name has been sallied by Dark wizards so please call me Kedav, Ava Kedav." With out looking to Apollo Ava pushed out a dark green colored aura. "I take Harry James Potter, now known as Hades Calypso Zincha as my brother by magick. This be my will and that of Lady Magick so be it, so mote it, so shall it be!"

I willed my magic to give Hades a piece of me well I took a piece of him with in a flash of light Hades changed before those presents eyes. His skin paled to match mine, his height grew from the short 3'7 to 4'3 in a matter of seconds "Ahh, my little brother." A smile soft as moonlight flitted across my face, I could tell by the sharp gasp that my bueaty was god like. Taking a breath my eyes closed from exhaustion slowly slumping over I curled up holding Hades tightly. As sleep took me over I felt Hades snuggle up against my side drifting deeper in Morpheus's realm.

Far from France in England a oldman in outrageous robes sneezed as he felt the blast of magic flush over him. "We need them to our cause, such power." Slowly his plots grew and died til a truely evil one took root. In the corner of the room sat Death watching the oldman in annoyance "Soon Albus Dumbldore you will forfeit your life to my mistress. Avada will be pleased and she will save Tom Riddle from your spiderweb of deceit." With a chilling laugh Death melted into shadow.

A/N: And this was not a good pick of genre. Welp have fun if I get any Reviews I'll continue this story.

~ BlackoSun Out!


End file.
